


Obsession

by ririsasy



Series: What if-Canon [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Stephen is kinda sick in the head, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Stephen didn't turn into dust at the end of infinity war after he gave the stone to Thanos and he return to earth with Tony but Endgame must happen to bring everyone else back.





	Obsession

Everything is like infinity war except Thanos do the snap but Stephen didn’t turn into dust. In what ever reality Stephen saw, always end up in Tony’s death, so he chose the one where Tony could live just like in endgame even only for 5 more years because he deserved that little happiness to hold Morgan in his arms and to see Pepper happy in her wedding dress.

Stephen lives his life knowing about Tony ending, didn’t tell anyone. so he became friend with Tony, making him happy as best as he could, Pepper got to Know stephen because Stephen is always there to make sure that every day Tony spent in that 5 years is full of happiness and laughter.

When the inevitable event happened, Tony snaps his finger, Stephen refused to let him die, didn’t want to succumb to the reality he had seen so he keep him alive with his magic.

Tony fall into a coma, hookep up with many needles on the hospital bed. He’s barely there, Stephen keep visiting him still everyday, telling him stories, like he could hear them.

It’s been 3 years and Tony didn’t show any sign that he’s getting better, Pepper had asked to just let him go, pulled out all the life supply, but Stephen didn’t want to, begging Pepper to wait for one more day, one more month, one more year, he couldn’t let him go.

Pepper couldn’t bear to see her husband between life and death anymore, peaceful rest seems like a better choice but stephen had cried “No” and she didn’t know what to do.

She hates Stephen and also herself for making her like she loves Tony lesser than he did, who is he anyway.

“Stephen, it’s not love, it’s an obsession, he is my husband, let him go please, you can’t play with someone else life, you can not prevent the death forever, every living being must die” Pepper had cried too beside Tony’s bed.

“But I can’t ..can’t live without him here Pepp. I am so sorry. I can’t” Stephen had replied weakly, holding onto Tony’s hand and caressing his hair softly, the rise and fall of his chest signaling that he’s still breathing is enough for him.

He will wait no matter how many years, until he’s ready to come back to him, a life time of waiting and pain, he’s willing to endure.

The doctors said that Tony can still feel things and probably could hear what they say. Stephen sometimes so desperate to see any reaction, would touch him in places he never touch him when he's still awake because they never have anything anyway, Stephen never told Tony about what he feel, after all he didn't want to burden Tony with that knowledge, he was happy with Pepper and Morgan.

It's okay if he was just a friend that Tony want to share everything with, the burden he carry in his heart that he couldn't safe Peter and many others. Tony had cried in Stephen's arms because of it and Stephen had consoled him but Stephen never share the weight he has to bear in his own chest about Tony's ending.

At the sickest time when he can't comprehend with his mind, he would run his hands on Tony's exposed chest, laying almost lifeless on his sick bed. Would run his hand lower to gauge any reaction, tears would stream down his face as he's begging Tony just to open his eyes.

And he would jerk Tony off and he would got a reaction, not as much, a glistening at the head of his cock, a premature pre-cum that never reach completion no matter how long Stephen moves his hand, it will just stay a limp cock with a little bit of precum and that's all and Stephen would cry even harder asking for forgiveness because he just did that to Tony.

"Please wake up, I can't be without you Tony, please, please, I thought I can but my heart is getting tighter now, sometime it just feel like I would stop breathing, my love please wake up" Stephen would repeat all his sorrow at the side of his bed and whispering to Tony how much he loves him and he regret every second of not telling him about what he feel when he's still could respond to him.


End file.
